I'd Lie
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Shinichi si detektif yang jago sepak bola, Kaito si pesulap otodidak, dan Shiho si sarkastik yang pintar di pelajaran sains. Ketiganya adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Namun kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shinichi diabaikan? dan kenapa Shinichi kesal melihat Shiho dan Kaito yang semakin dekat? sementara itu Shiho membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan menyetujui Kaito. AU, OOC(maybe), ShinShi KaiShi
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**I'd Lie© Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Special for my Best Fakh Friend :')**

_**Inspiration by "I Love You- Avril lavigne"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

"Sudah kubilang Barcelona itu hanya hoki! Hanya gara-gara finalti saja Real Madrid kalah, itupun hanya selisih satu skor," Shinichi menatap perempuan yang ada di sebelah Kaito tajam, tak terima atas ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan wanita bernama Shiho Miyano itu. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa sih Madrid harus kalah di saat yang tidak tepat? Di saat Shiho mengajaknya bertaruh.

"Ya ya ya, kau bilang hoki, kan? kalau begitu _skill_ tim kesayanganmu itu buruk! Kalau tim kesayanganmu itu kalah melawan Barcelona yang kau bilang hoki, bagaimana nasib mereka saat melawan tim yang memang mempunyai kemampuan tinggi?" Shiho membalas tatapan Shinichi dengan seringaian kemenangan. Ah, menyenangkan tidak sih jika hanya dengan bertaruh kau bahkan bisa mendapat traktiran belanja gratis? Ya… menyenangkan jika yang kalah itu bukanlah orang keras kepala macam Shinichi.

Shinichi menggeram menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik teman sejak kecilnya ini. Kaito yang dari awal berada di antara mereka berdua mulai penat dan jengah. Ahhhh! Kenapa sih hanya karena sepak bola mereka selebay ini? Apa sih bagusnya Barcelona? Dan apa pula kerennya Real Madrid? Lagipula, kenapa hanya dia yang tertarik mengikuti perkembangan Liga Inggris sedangkan dua temannya ini lebih menatap ke Liga Spanyol? Cih, Kaito stress dan galau. Galau karena tak mengerti pembicaraan kedua teman sejak kecilnya ini.

"Kau menghina Real Madrid sekali lagi, aku tidak mau menepati janjiku!" Shinichi membuang mukanya. Ngambek seperti anak kecil, membuat Kaito _sweatdrop _akut dan _ilfeel_ menatap kelebayan temannya ini.

"Heeeh?! Mana bisa begitu?! Kau berani ingkar janji, kita putus!" Shiho mendelik sambil berkacak pinggang. Kaito yang sejak tadi diam kini membentuk wajah horror. Sejak kapan…. Shinichi dan Shiho pacaran? Aduh, setelah tidak bisa bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka, kini dia ditinggal sendirian menjomblo. Kenapa sih dunia ini tidak berpihak kepadanya? Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat kedua pasang mata milik Kaito dan Shinichi melotot ke arah Shiho.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Shinichi memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya kita putus! Pertemanan kita! Kalian berdua tidak usah menatapku berlebihan seperti itu!" Errr… oh, jadi maksudnya itu? _Well_, Kaito bisa mendesah lega sekarang, dan Shinichi bisa melanjutkan acara marah-marahannya lagi.

"Memangnya kau temanku?" Shinichi semakin nyolot. Hah, rasakan… memangnya hanya Shiho yang bisa berbicara nyelekit begitu?

Gantian Shiho yang memanas sekarang. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal hebat menahan marah. Tahan, Shiho… tahan… janganlah kau ikut terpancing oleh kalimat sarkas anak labil itu.

"Ah! Sebentar! Aku baru ingat kalau aku menemukan trik sulap baru semalam… kalian mau lihat?" Kaito berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mungkin menunjukkan atraksinya sebentar akan meredakan suasana tak menyenangkan ini. Yah walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak memiliki trik sulap baru. Semoga saja mereka belum pernah melihat yang begini.

"Hm… boleh saja. Daripada _mood_-ku terus-terusan memburuk karena bocah sok detektif itu…"

Kaito mulai merogoh kantung tasnya, mengeluarkan sepaket kartu bridge yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudian mengocok kartu-kartu itu beberapa kali. Sementara Shiho menatap penasaran ke arah Kaito, Shinichi malah sebaliknya.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini trik sulap klasik. Tapi, aku iseng saja ingin menunjukkannya ke kalian. Aku yakin Kudo sudah tau letak kejanggalannya. Nah, sekarang kau pilih salah satu kartu ini dan jangan tunjukkan ke arahku," Kaito menyodorkan kartu-kartu yang kini hanya terlihat sisi bagian belakangnya itu ke arah Shiho, menyuruhnya memilih yang mana satu.

Shiho menarik sebuah kartu lalu melihatnya sebentar dan kembali menutupnya.

"Oke, sekarang biarkan aku membaca pikiranmu dan menebak apa kartu yang kau pilih," Kaito memasang pose berpikir seolah benar-benar seperti memiliki indera keenam. Shinichi yang melihatnya mulai bosan. Tampaknya permainan Kaito mulai terbaca.

"Yak, aku sudah tahu sekarang… nah setelah itu, letakkan kartu itu bersama kartu yang lain," Kaito mengambilnya tetap dalam posisi tertutup dan meletakkannya di tempat terbawah.

"Lihat, tidak ada trik di sini…" ia menunjukkan satu-persatu kartu yang dipegangnya ke arah Shiho, dengan posisinya sendiri yang membelakangi kartu itu.

"Kau kocok kartu-kartu ini sekarang, sebagai bukti bahwa aku benar-benar tidak memanipulasinya,"

Shiho mengocok kartu-kartu itu. di pihak lain Shinichi mulai merasa jengah. Ah, memang mereka tidak ribut lagi, tapi kenapa sekarang malah gantian dia yang dikacangi? Seolah-olah Kaito hanya menunjukkan sulapnya ke Shiho. Kenapa persahabatan tiga orang itu sering sekali terjadi diskriminasi, sih? Dia hanya merasa… diabaikan. Bukannya dia cemburu ya.

"Sudah? Nah, sinikan kartunya dan biarkan aku menebaknya…" Kaito lalu mengambil kartu-kartu itu dan membukanya. Mengeceknya satu-persatu lalu mengambil sepuluh kartu secara acak. Kemudian menggabungkan kesepuluh kartu itu dan menyuruh Shiho mengapitnya dengan tangan terkepal di antara ruas jari telunjuk dan tengah. Dan dengan cepat Kaito menyentakkan kartu yang kini berada di tangan Shiho hingga menyisakan satu kartu.

"Sekarang kau buka kartu itu. itu pasti kartumu, kan? 3 hati?" Shiho diam di tempat, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa trik sulap Kaito semakin lama semakin sempurna sehingga dia tak bisa melihat kejanggalannya?

"Hey… bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Ulangi sekali lagi! Ajari aku!" Shiho menatap Kaito dengan tatapan antusias. Tapi…

"Ck, baka… bagian yang menyisakan satu kartu itu mudah! Pasti dia sudah tahu kartu mana yang kau pilih dan menyelipkannya di antara sepuluh kartu tadi dengan meletakkan kartu itu di bagian terbawah. Yang namanya dipukul begitu pasti yang paling bawah akan menjadi yang terakhir tidak terlepas," Shinichi menyela pembicaran kedua orang itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh… aku mengerti. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menebak kartuku," Shiho mengangguk sekilas ke arah Shinichi lalu kembali fokus ke arah Kaito.

"Ah, sudahlah! Dia pasti mengintip kartumu tadi. Entah bagaimana caranya. Kita sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Kalian yakin masih mau bermain sulap dan bermesra-mesraan di tengah jalan begini?"

"Ck iya iya… kau berisik sekali sih, Kudo!" Shiho pun mengembalikan kembali kartu-kartu itu ke Kaito lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bertiga menuju sekolah. Kaito hanya menghela napas pasrah akan kelakuan kedua manusia di sampingnya ini.

Shinichi tidak mengerti. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sedikit lebih temperamental dari biasanya, sih? Padahal biasanya dia bisa menjaga diri dan tidak bersikap kasar seperti itu. apa ini rasanya diabaikan oleh kedua sahabatnya? Atau… ada alasan lain yang membuatnya jadi laki-laki temperamental begini?

.

"Tidak mau ah. Kenapa kita harus megaji buku tebal macam novel-novel detektifmu itu untuk tugas bahasa Inggris kali ini? Kenapa tidak memakai buku yang lebih tipis dan lebih ringan untuk dibaca saja?" Shiho menggerutu dengan nada datar sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Yang benar saja… yang mendapat tugas dia dan Kaito tapi kenapa yang sibuk sampai ngotot begini si Shinichi, sih?

"Hhhh…. Alasannya sudah jelas, kan? pertama… novelku itu berbahasa Inggris, jadi akan lebih mudah mengajinya, lalu kedua… itu novel ringan dan mudah dibaca, aku bahkan mengerti seluruh isi novel itu… dan itu akan semakin mempermudah tugas kalian jika aku membantu kalian," Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Shiho dengan santai. Hah, apa Shinichi tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang Shiho yang muak membaca buku-buku tebal macam novel fiksi itu? Apa tidak ada rekomendasi yang lebih bagus daripada buku kesukaan maniak cerita misteri itu?

"Yah, yang mengerti isinya itu kan kau, bukan kami. Begini saja, biarkan kami memilih buku yang lebih ringan dan mudah dimengerti, tapi kau tetap membantu kami dalam pengerjaannya?" Shiho menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

"Nah! Kalau yang itu aku setuju! Bagaimana, Kudo?" Kaito ikut-ikutan.

"Ck… kenapa aku yang harus ikut repot membantu kalian? Itu kan nasib kelas kalian yang diajar oleh Vermouth-Sensei," Shinichi berkata seolah tak peduli sambil menyantap makanannya. Hah, giliran butuh saja mereka datang dan memohon-mohon kepadanya. Yang Shinichi tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya dia yang kelasnya terpisah dari kedua sahabat kecilnya ini?

Padahal dari dulu mereka selalu bersama. Tapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shinichi sering merasa diabaikan? Seolah-olah Kaito selalu membela Shiho dan Shiho sedikit demi sedikit menjaga jarak darinya? Dan lagi… kenapa dia merasa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sedramatis ini? Oh, ayolah… memangnya kenapa kalau mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat?

"Ya sudah… Hey, nanti pulang sekolah kita ke toko buku di depan stasiun dulu, ya? Kau juga harus ikut, Kudo, jangan nanti kau malah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dengan alasan kencan dengan Mouri, ya," Shinichi berjengit mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Shiho. Kencan katanya? Hah? Tolong ya, berjuta-juta tahun dalam hidupnya punya pacar saja tidak pernah… bagaimana mau berkencan? Yah… errr, bukannya dia tidak laku sih… hanya saja, ah sudahlah!

"Ck… baka! memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang nanti pulang sekolah aku ada ekskul sepak bola? Lagipula kalau aku kencan dengan Mouri kau kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Hah? Oh! aku tahu, Mouri itu Ran Mouri manager di tim sepak bola kau kan? ah, pantas saja… dia cantik sih, tapi sayang dia bukan tipeku. Aku tak menyangka kau melepas predikat jomblomu lebih dulu dari kami berdua? Hebat-hebat… kenapa ya Mouri itu mau dengan anak sepertimu?" Kaito tiba-tiba nimbrung. Tidak mengerti hati Shinichi yang kini semakin bergejolak panas akibat gosip illegal yang diciptakan Shiho semakin dikompori oleh bocah sok pesulap ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pacaran dengannya, kenapa sih kalian berdua sok tahu? Memangnya salah kalau aku ikut eksul sepak bola? Aku punya hobi… tidak seperti kalian yang bisanya hanya menggosip."

"Kok kau marah, sih? Ya sudah kalau memang tidak pacaran, kami kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang sibuk dengan ekstrakurikulermu itu. Kami juga punya kegiatan masing-masing. Santai saja kenapa, sih?" Tunggu… kenapa kalimat sarkastik Shiho seolah menyadarkannya dari kekhilafannya barusan? Ah… kenapa dia benar-benar merasa uring-uringan hanya karena candaan Shiho dan Kaito. Benar… mereka hanya bercanda, tapi… kenapa dia menanggapinya dengan serius. Seperti ada perasaan kesal jika Shiho tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Eh? Tunggu… memang tidak peka terhadap perasaannya yang seperti apa? J-jangan bilang kalau dia…

Cemburu dalam artian sebenarnya.

.

Kaito menatap Shiho yang kini berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa lagi wanita ini? Menunggu siapa lagi, sih? Jangan bilang kalau Shiho ada janji dengan laki-laki lain dan lupa bahwa tujuan awal mereka setelah pulang sekolah akan ke toko buku depan stasiun? Ah… setelah Shinichi, Shiho juga tidak jomblo lagi? Lalu bagaimana nasib dirinya sendiri? Apa dia harus bunuh diri seperti di film-film karena wanita yang disukainya sudah jadian dengan pria lain? Hah… tidak tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan dan lagi fic ini tidak mencantumkan genre drama.

"Kita ngapain sih di sini… kau menunggu siapa lagi?" mau tak mau akhirnya Kaito bertanya juga, sudah bosan berdiri diam tak jelas di sini rupanya.

"Tentu saja kita menunggu Kudo. Ke mana lagi bocah sok detektif itu?" hah…? Kaito terdiam sebentar. Menunggu Shinichi katanya?

"Loh, bukannya Kudo sudah bilang tadi di kantin saat istirahat kalau dia ada ekskul? Memangnya tidak jadi ya?"

"Ah! Iya… ck, benar juga. Aku lupa bahwa dia hari ini ada kencan dengan Mouri itu. hah… ya sudahlah, sia-sia saja kita menunggu di sini. Yuk langsung ke sana," Shiho menghela napas sekilas lalu mulai berjalan beriringan bersama Kaito menuju stasiun.

Kaito tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini dia akan seberuntung ini. Berjalan berdua saja dengan Shiho tanpa Shinichi. Well, siapa sih yang tidak senang berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang kau sukai berdua saja?

"Kau mau mengaji buku yang seperti apa nanti untuk tugas bahasa Inggris kelompok kita?"

"Eh… eum, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi jangan yang terlalu tebal, nanti kita sendiri yang repot karena hasilnya akan dipresentasikan, kan?" Kaito yang semula diam tak menyangka akan diajak berbicara dengan wanita di sebelahnya pun menjawab refleks pertanyaan Shiho.

"Hm… benar juga. Ya sudahlah, nanti kita lihat-lihat lagi mana yang bagus untuk dijadikan bahan. Eh, tapi nanti kau yang bayar, kan?" Shiho tersenyum jahil, berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan ke arah Kaito.

"Ah, kau ini… kenapa sih di otakmu selalu pikirannya dibayari melulu? Ya ya… tenang saja nanti aku yang bayar," dan Shiho pun tertawa kecil, membuat Kaito terdiam beberapa detik menatap wajahnya.

.

"Ah, sebenarnya tadi ada buku yang lebih bagus sih… hanya saja mahal dan terlalu tebal. Aku malas membacanya kalau sudah setebal itu," Shiho dan Kaito berjalan keluar toko dengan menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa buku.

"Ck… kadang-kadang Kudo ada benarnya juga ya memarahimu. Kau bilang hanya membeli buku untuk bahan kerja kelompok kita. Tapi apa-apaan itu? kau membeli lima buah komik dan dua majalah fashion. Dan semuanya memakai uangku," Kaito mendelik kesal ke arah Shiho.

"Ekhem… yang salah itu, kau. Kenapa kau setuju setuju saja saat aku memintamu yang membayarnya? Hm, aku jadi lapar… bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau minta aku bayari lagi…"

"Hey, kau tenang saja… aku tidak semenyedihkan itu, tahu. Lagipula aku bawa uang, kok!" Shiho melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kedai di samping toko buku yang tadi mereka masuki. Mulai mencari tempat duduk, sedangkan Kaito hanya mendesah pelan sambil mengikuti pasrah cewek di hadapannya ini. Kenapa sih, dia bisa menyukai cewek dingin dan sarkastik macam Shiho ini?

Setelah memesan makanan masing-masing, suasana menjadi hening.

"Errr… aku masih penasaran, apa kau masih punya trik-trik sulap lain? Terus… kau belajar dari mana sih semua itu?" Shiho menatap Kaito penasaran. Yang benar saja, kenapa tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah dia sukses besar ditipu oleh Kaito? Kenapa _skill _cowok ini benar-benar meningkat bahkan hanya untuk trik sulap kecil macam sulap kartu.

"Ya banyak, awalnya aku hanya iseng-iseng bereksperimen di kamarku, lalu ya… akhirnya menemukan berbagai macam trik. Ah, aku ada satu trik sederhana lainnya. Kau percaya tidak aku bisa mengubah kartu yang kau pilih menjadi kartu lain?" Kaito kembali merogoh kantung tasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu-kartu brigde kesayangannya.

"Benarkah? Oke, baiklah… trik sederhana, ya?" Sederhana, tapi Shiho yakin Kaito bisa menunjukkannya dengan sempurna seperti sulap kartu tadi pagi.

"Hm, pertama-tama kita kocok seperti biasa kartu-kartu ini. Kau mau mencobanya?" Kaito menawarkan kartu-kartunya kepada Shiho dan akhirnya dikocok Shiho beberapa kali. Shiho bahkan sempat mengecek seluruh kartu itu, memastikan bahwa tidak ada manipulasi di sana.

"Nih sudah. Selanjutnya?" Kaito mengambil kartu Shiho dan meminta shiho memilih salah satu kartu, namun kali ini kartu itu dapat dilihat oleh mereka berdua, karena Kaito bukan menebaknya, melainkan berusaha mengubah tulisan di kartunya.

"Oh, jadi kau memilih 4 keriting? Baiklah, kita letakkan kartu ini di bagian paling atas seperti ini. Lalu aku akan mencoba mengubah tulisan 4 keriting itu menjadi kartu lain," Kaito kembali memasang wajah penuh konsentrasinya. Shiho nyaris terkikik melihat wajah sok serius Kaito, namun dia dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Nah, sekarang silakan kau ambil kartu paling atasnya…" Kaito menyodorkan kartu itu ke arah Shiho.

Shiho mengambil kartu itu perlahan dan tertegun membaca tulisan di kartu yang kini telah berganti tersebut.

'I love You. Wanna be my girlfriend?'

Hening beberapa saat. Hah? Kartu apa nih? Ke mana kartu 4 keriting yang Shiho pilih sebelumnya? Kenapa bisa-bisanya berubah mendadak begini? Padahal Shiho tadi melihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Kaito tidak menyembunyikan tumpukan kartu ini sama sekali. Kenapa bisa? Dan lagi isinya…

"Kok kau bisa melakukannya sih? Ulangi ulangi… ke mana kau sembunyikan kartu 4 keritingnya?" Shiho mengembalikan kartu yang dia buka tadi ke tumpukan paling atas kembali, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Kaito. Sial, kenapa gara-gara kartu yang tulisannya norak itu dia jadi salah tingkah begini, sih? Kaito… bercanda, kan?

Kaito hanya diam, mengambil kembali kartu yang sempat Shiho kembalikan, lalu menyerahkan kartu paling atas tadi ke Shiho.

"Kau belum menjawab tulisan di kartu ini, Miyano."

Shiho mendadak pening. Aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya berubah jadi sok romantis dan horror begini sih? Ahhh… bisakah Shiho pulang sekarang? hilang sudah nafsu makannya.

"Aduh, makanannya kok lama sekali, ya? Errr… oh iya! Tadi kan kau membelikanku beberapa buku, mungkin –"

"Jangan menghindar, Miyano. Jawab pertanyaanku, aku serius." Krik. Shiho bungkam. Astaga, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia jadi deg-degan begini? J-jangan bilang kalau wajahnya memerah sekarang. Sumpah demi kemenangan Barcelona semalam, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito… menyukainya.

Shiho terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Yah… baiklah. A-aku mau." Dan sayangnya Shiho memilih keputusan yang salah. Benar-benar salah karena dia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu Kaito tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

Namun sebenarnya Kaito tahu Shiho terpaksa menyetujuinya, Shiho menyukai orang lain dan Kaito kenal orang itu. Dia tahu bukan hanya dia yang menyukai wanita ini. Tapi… dia tak ingin didului oleh orang itu, karena dia adalah orang yang egois.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari lagu I Love You-nya Avril, tapi judulnya diambil dari lagu I'd Lie-nya Taylor Swift... ya ceritanya jadi mix gini deh.

Ini fic special buat temen terbaik sekaligus tergzzzzz saya hahahak! Fic pertama di fandom DC dan saya tau ini mereka OOC semua, tapi sengaja sebenernya, biar ceritanya ngena. Ya ampun tolong, awalnya ini fic bakal saya buat jadi KaiShi! Dan ceritanya juga gak gini, tapi temen saya itu fans ShinShi dan akhirnya saya dengan suka rela ngubah alur cerita ini dan pairing akhirnya hiks. Lagian ini ngetiknya makan waktu seharian, sumpah saya nyetak tiap satu scene selesai. Dan maaf ya itu Kaito nembaknya sok romantis tapi ditanggapinnya gitu sama Shiho dan jatuhnya jadi konyol. Woy, Pelicuy! Review kau yeh, awas kalo idak hiks… pengorbanan aku ini.

Terus, awalnya niat buat mereka saling manggil nama awal kayak Shiho, Shinichi, Kaito gitu... tapi ga bisa. Soalnya di canon-nya si Ai manggil Conan Kudo, kan? si Conan juga manggil Haibara... jadi daripada OOC mending diikutin aja sama aslinya.

Well, di chap kedua nanti liat aja apa yang bakal Shinichi lakuin setelah tau Kaito curi start duluan wkwk. Aduh, sedih bener ini sebenernya… KaitoShiho-kuuuu, kenapa jadi ShinShi gini…

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	2. Chapter 2

To:

**Kameramen **_aku masukken scene BBC cuy! Kau inget kan? yang luka itu nah. Lebih bagus dari pembinaan nah khusus ShinShi chap ini. Gws ye yang tipes gak bisa menikmati liburan paskah deh di tempat tidur seminggu wkawka. _**Chairunissa Hailey**_ oke dilanjut. Happy ending kok. _**Hai Miyano **_iyaa ini udah diupdate hehe _**Fini **_iya, makasih. Ini udah dilanjut _**Haibara Retha **_wkwk nggak selamanya Kaito jadi egois kok, liat aja di chap ini._**Sadako yamamura**_okee ini dilanjut _**Kenny . sadrina908 **_oke diupdate._

* * *

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**I'd Lie © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Special for my Best Fakh Friend :')**

**_Inspiration by "I Love You- Avril Lavigne"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

Di kelas Kaito dan Shiho…

"Kemarin aku nembak Miyano,"Shinichi terdiam mendengar Kaito mendeklarasikan acara tembak menembaknya ke Shiho kemarin. Tunggu… dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Siapa tadi? Menembak Miyako? Mizuno? Mikasa? Mi-Miyano… m-mana mungkin, kan?

"O-oh… lalu?" sial, kenapa suaranya mendadak tercekat begini, sih? Mata Shinichi melirik ke Shiho yang kini bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Shiho yang sadar ditatap oleh Shinichi pun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela napas singkat.

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa?" Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu apa? Lalu cerita ini tamat, begitu? Hah… maaf, tidak semudah itu, Kaito.

"Ya lalu bagaimana, dia menerimamu? Kalian jadian?" Shinichi ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tiang listrik terdekat sekarang. kenapa sih dia punya sahabat selemot Kaito? Dan apa-apaan pertanyaannya barusan? Seolah dia benar-benar kepo sampai menanyakan hal semacam itu.

Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. Oh, bagus… kenapa hari ini semua orang yang dia tatap selalu mengangkat bahunya? Oke, Shinichi tau jika Kaito tersenyum seperti itu artinya Shiho menerimanya. Dan artinya mereka pacaran sekarang. Pacaran…

Tunggu, itu artinya dia jomblo sendirian di sini?

"Eh? Artinya tinggal aku yang belum pacaran?! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Oy, Miyano! Kenapa kau diam saja, kalian pacaran itu bohong, kan? kalian semua masih jomblo, kan?!" Shinichi menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya, menatap intens Shiho yang ada di sebelah Kaito. Entah kenapa Shinichi sangat berharap kalau Shiho mengatakan 'ya, aku bohong! Kok kau tau, sih Kudo?'. Sangat… Shinichi sangat berharap. Eh apa tadi harapannya? Oh ayolah, dia hanya berharap seperti itu karena tidak ingin jomblo sendirian, kan? Bu-bukannya ada maksud lain seperti errr cemburu misalnya?

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas terus. Kau sudah dengar sendiri darinya, kan?"Shinichi merasa tertusuk dengan kalimat terakhir Shiho. Ck, kenapa sih wanita ini merusak momen-momen di mana perasaannya tengah bergejolak dengan satu kalimat dingin darinya? Hah… hilang sudah simpatinya. Tapi tunggu, itu artinya mereka benar-benar… ck, kenapa Shinichi merasa aneh begini?

"Tapi kan aku bertanya padamu! Dan kau tidak menjawabnya. Apa kau sesenang itu jadian dengan orang ini?" Shinichi menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah Kaito. Kaito? Ya bisa dilihat bagaimana tabahnya seorang Kaito menghadapi kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kedua orang ini. Kaito harus merasa bangga, karena dialah yang selama ini selalu berusaha menengahi dan menjaga ketentraman lahir batin persahabatan mereka bertiga.

"Kau tidak bodoh, kan? Apa jawaban dari KID tidak cukup diterima oleh otak lemotmu? Kalau aku senang kau mau apa? Takut jomblo sendirian? Pacari Mouri-san sana!" Shiho menjawab lebih ketus, membuat Shinichi berjengit mendengarnya.

"Oy oy! Jangan memanggilku KID dengan teriak teriak begitu. Sudah kubilang panggil Kaito saja, nanti rahasiaku terbongkar," Kaito menepuk dahinya. Sabar, Kaito… sabar… semoga saja tidak ada orang yang berhubungan dengan kepolisan yang mendengar ocehan garang Shiho tadi.

"Oh, begitu… jadi kau ingin aku memacari Ran Mouri? Kenapa sih kau selalu membawa-bawa namanya akhir-akhir ini?" Shiho sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Shinichi. Kenapa katanya? Dia masih bertanya kenapa? Hah dasar detektif baka. Shiho pun hanya mengabaikan Shinichi dan menatap ke arah luar jendela. Mengabaikan manusia tidak peka ini mungkin lebih baik baginya.

"Hah… sudahlah, kenapa sih kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali? Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ekskulmu? Katanya lusa kalian akan bertanding dengan SMA lain, ya?" bagus Kaito, mengalihkan pembicaraan memang berdampak positif untuk mencegah peperangan kalimat antara dua orang ini, dan sangat baik bagi ketenangan hidupmu sendiri.

"Hm, aku jadi penyerang di timku, pertandingannya nanti hari Minggu. Kau tau dari mana kami akan bertanding melawan sekolah lain?"

"Oh, aku tau dari Hattori, tapi dia kalau tidak salah pemain cadangan, kan?" Shinichi hanya mengangguk singkat ke Kaito, sambil sesekali melirik Shiho yang kini menatap ke arah lain. Cih, kenapa sih cewek itu sombong sekali?

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kalian berdua menonton aku bertanding? Errr, anggap saja itu sebagai kencan pertama kalian berdua," dengan ragu Shinichi bertanya. Entahlah, walaupun ada sebagian hatinya yang masih kesal karena tanggapan Shiho tadi, tapi di sisi lain dia juga ingin Shiho menontonnya.

Kaito mengangguk setuju. Tapi Shiho? Dia hanya melirik Shinichi sekilas setelah itu kembali menatap ke arah lain seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Oy, Miyano… kau masih marah denganku gara-gara yang tadi? Maaf deh maaf… kau kekanak-kanakan sekali, sih cuma begitu saja marah. Maaf deh kalau aku tadi memaksamu," Shinichi mencoba membujuk Shiho. Sedangkan Kaito hanya bisa membatin miris di dalam hati. Sebenarnya yang awalnya kekanak-kanakan mengajak ribut duluan itu Shinichi, kan? kenapa sekarang malah dia yang mengatai Shiho?

"Miyano… kau benar-benar marah? Aku cuma ingin kau datang, kok. Kalau tidak mau ya… ah, aku sepertinya tidak ingat mengenai taruhan kita kemarin. Mungkin kalau kau datang Minggu besok aku jadi ing –" Shinichi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu jawaban dari seorang Shiho Miyano.

"Ya ya ya… baiklah aku akan datang bersama Kaito. Aku tidak menyangka kau sampai sebegitunya ingin kami datang menontonmu?" Shinichi menatap takjub ke arah Shiho. Hebat… hanya dengan sedikit pancingan tentang taruhan, moodnya langsung berubah. Mana pakai menyeringai-nyeringai begitu, lagi. Tapi, cih… jadi Shiho ingin datang bukan karena dirinya, tapi karena taruhan? Dan lagi… dia bilang apa tadi? Kaito katanya?

"Oy oy… kau curang, kenapa memanggil dia dengan sebutan Kaito tapi denganku masih memakai Kudo? Padahal kita bertiga sudah berteman hingga berjuta-juta tahun lamanya," Shinichi mulai lagi. Shiho terdiam kembali. Memanggil dia dengan nama kecilnya? Shinichi-kun, begitu? Hah… memangnya siapa dia?

"Baka, tentu saja karena Miyano pacarku. Dan lagi, bukannya memang cuma aku yang kalian panggil dengan nama kecil sejak dulu? Kenapa kau jadi pelupa begitu, sih Kudo?" krik. Oh, bagus… kenapa dia bisa sebaka itu melupakan hal macam nama kecil itu? Iya, ya… memang mereka biasanya memanggil Kaito dengan nama kecilnya, ya. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia sensitive sekali, sih? Dan lagi… ah, kenapa pertanyaannya tadi seolah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Shiho memanggil dengan nama kecilnya? K-khhh ah sudahlah, Shinichi merasa pening sekarang.

"Baka…"

.

Shiho melirik jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Cih, kenapa dia harus menunggu seperti orang bego begini, sih di depan gerbang? Kenapa Kaito harus mengiyakan permintaan Gin-Sensei untuk membantunya meletakkan tumpukan buku latihan mereka tadi di ruang guru? Apa jadi ketua kelas semerepotkan itu bagi Kaito? Dan lagi, ke mana bocah detek –

"Loh, tumben kau sendirian? Mana Kaito? Biasanya, kan kalau aku telat kalian berdua sudah bermesraan di sini sambil menungguku?" oh, ini dia manusianya.

"Kudo, jangan mulai lagi. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah bermesraan dengannya. Kau bilang aku selalu mengungkit-ungkit Mouri-san, padahal kau sendiri selalu mengejekku dan Kaito," Shiho menatap malas Shinichi, tatapan malas seperti Shiho yang biasanya.

"Kalian kan pacaran, wajarlah. Memang bagaimana, sih caranya menembakmu kemarin? Jangan bilang kalau caranya sangat tidak elit?" Shinichi mengutuk ucapannya sendiri dalam hati. Aduh, apa sih yang barusan dia katakan? Kenapa dia kepo sekali? Semoga saja Shiho tidak salah paham dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Yah… begitulah. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau bertanya begini karena ingin mencari pengalaman supaya lancar menembak Mouri-san nanti?" Shiho tersenyum mengejek. Ini… Shiho yang biasanya, ah… akhirnya wanita ini kembali normal dan menyebalkan lagi. Tapi, apa tadi katanya? Hah, di mana Shinichi bisa membenturkan kepalanya sekarang?

"Aku serius, bodoh!"

"Pft… baiklah. Aku akan cerita, tapi kau jangan menertawakan kami, ya?"

"Hm, ya ya… memangnya kenapa, sih?"

"Yah, kemarin dia menembakku setelah kami pulang dari toko buku. Pakai sulap. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia menunjukkan atraksinya keren sekali, loh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kartu yang aku pilih itu diam-diam dia letakkan dibawah kartu yang dibaliknya ada tulisan mengajakku berpacaran. Aku pikir dia benar-benar akan sukses seperti ayahnya nanti."

"Oh… lalu kau bagaimana? Kau menerimanya dengan wajah datar seperti itu? hebat… tabah juga si Kaito mau-maunya menerima cewek dingin seperti ini…"

"Hn. Kau bilang begitu sekali lagi, kubawa kau ke lab. Biologi minggu depan. Kebetulan kami disuruh membawa katak percobaan untuk praktek minggu depan," Shinichi menahan diri untuk tidak meninju cewek di sebelahnya ini. Siapa yang katak, hah?

"Ya ya ya… jadi kemarin kalian mencari buku seperti apa?"

Shiho mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Sementara Shinichi terdiam. Oh, jadi mereka jadian karena dia tidak ikut mencari buku kemarin, ya? Apa jika kemarin dia datang dan ikut pulang bersama mereka, mereka tidak akan jadian? Seharusnya kemarin dia bolos ekstrakurikuler saja, kan supaya Shiho dan Kaito tidak ja –ah! Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan, sih? Ja-jangan bilang kalau dia…

Dia menyukai Shiho.

Hah? Menyukai Shiho? Y-yang benar saja!

"Kudo? Hey… kau mendengarkanku, tidak sih?" Shiho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinichi yang kini bengong dengan pikiran yang bergrillya entah ke mana. Ck, bisa-bisanya seorang Shiho Miyano dikacang dengan detektif ini. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Eh? A-aku… eh… Eum.." Shinichi tersentak saat Shiho memanggil-manggilnya barusan. Dan entah kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa jernih kembali saat wajah Shiho kini hanya terpaut 10 cm darinya. Aduh, kenapa pemandangan di depannya jadi full muka Shiho begini, sih?

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar ceritaku tadi, hm? Shiho berkata datar dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Membuat Shinichi menjadi ciut di tempat. Sial, kenapa wanita ini selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapnya? Siapa yang tertawa hah? Shinichi cuma sedang memikirkan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada… Ah! Lupakan! Tapi… aduh, kenapa mata biru itu benar-benar membuat Shinichi kaku begini?

"Ahhhh, di sana kalian berdua rupanya! Hah, akhirnya tugasku selesai juga, menjadi ketua kelas itu merepotkan sekali ya ternyata? Hey… Kudo, kalian berdua sedang apa, sih?" Shinichi nyaris melonjak kaget mendengar suara Kaito yang setengah berteriak begitu. Dan dengan cepat ia jauhkan dirinya beberapa senti dari Shiho. Bisa mati dia kalau dikira mengganggu pacar orang. Harga dirinya sebagai detektif ganteng yang digilai wanita akan menurun tajam kalau publik tahu dia menyelingkuhi pacar orang, kan?

"Eh? Ah tidak, kami sedang –"

"Kau lama sekali! Sudah ayo pulang, aku mau cepat-cepat mengerjakan PR Biologi yang diberikan sensei tadi," Shiho memotong pembicaraannya. Membuat Shinichi merasa harus berterimakasih kepada Shiho. Syukurlah wanita ini menolongnya dari pertanyaan Kaito.

"Iya maaf. Kau ini, kalau soal Biologi niat sekali, ya? Benar-benar berjiwa seorang ilmuan," Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Shiho.

Mana yang lebih cocok? Pesulap dengan partner ilmuan, atau detektif dengan partner ilmuan?

.

Shiho memijit-mijit dahinya dengan khidmat. Kenapa bisa dia mengiyakan permintaan Shinichi untuk menontonnya di hari Minggu begini, sih? Aduh… dia lupa kalau dia sangat benci keramaian yang berisik begini. Ah, harusnya dia tadi tetap di rumah, di rumah masih menunggu larutan-larutan yang baru dia beli beberapa hari lalu untuk eksperimen rahasia di kamarnya. Dan sekarang? dia terjebak di antara ratusan manusia-manusia tidak jelas di lapangan kota ini. Cih…

"Ah, di situ kalian rupanya… hey, Miyano! Pft… kenapa kau berpose begitu? Pusing? Hah… sekali-sekali kau harus dilatih supaya tahan berisik, kan?" Shinichi menghampiri kursi tempat dia dan Kaito duduk yang tidak jauh dari pinggir lapangan. Membuat mood seorang Shiho tambah buruk karena ejekan Shinichi barusan.

"Diamlah, awas kalau kau tidak menunjukkan tontonan yang menarik di pertandingan kali ini. Aku sudah merelakan waktuku untuk menontonmu, tahu?" ya, benar! Shiho sudah merelakan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menonton Shin –eh?! Apa tadi katanya? Hanya untuk menonton Shinichi? Hah! Ck, kenapa dia bodoh sekali sih bisa-bisanya bicara melantur begitu. Berdoalah supaya Shinichi tidak salah paham, Shiho.

"Kau tenang saja! Kalau ada aku di lapangan, sepakbola pasti akan menjadi hidup!" Shinichi menyeringai narsis dan disambut dengan _rolling_-an mata Shiho. Kaito? Dia hanya mendengus bercanda mendengar omongan besar kepala Shinichi barusan.

"Yah, pokoknya kau harus memberikan kami tontonan yang bagus! Setidaknya kami tidak terlalu malu punya sahabat sepertimu kalau kau berhasil mencetak beberapa angka, kan?" Kaito ikut berkomentar dan dibalas dengan seringaian Shinichi.

"Ya ya ya, Tuan pesulap! Kau lihat saja nanti, aku yakin kau akan bangga punya sahabat macam aku. Hey Miyano, mau bertaruh? Kalau tim kami menang di pertandingan ini dan maju ke babak selanjutnya, kau harus berhenti bersikap dingin padaku selama tiga bulan, ya?"

Shiho sedikit tersentak. Hah? Berhenti bersikap dingin selama tiga bulan? Kenapa kalimat Shinichi yang barusan membuatnya sedikit… kegeeran? Aduh… Shinichi hanya kesal karena kau dingini terus, Shihooo. Bukannya ada maksud lain, kan?

"Hn, terserah."

.

Babak kedua baru berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Papan skor pun masih menunjukkan angka 2-1, dengan 2 menjadi poin untuk SMA Teitan. Dan salah satu dari angka itu adalah hasil dari cetakan Shinichi.

Shinichi bermain dengan sangat bagus memang sejak awal pertandingan. Membuat Shiho jujur saja errr menatap kagum ke arahnya. Yah, entah kenapa Shinichi yang ada di lapangan saat ini terlihat bersinar di matanya. Dan lagi… ah, serangan Shinichi saat dia berhasil membobol lawan gawang tadi… strategi yang sangat bagus. Tim mereka benar-benar sukses mengecoh tim lawan tadi. Entahlah, kenapa kemampuan analisis dan atletik Shinichi seolah bersatu dengan sangat baik di lapangan ini. Membuat Shiho terdiam dan dalam hati mengakui kemampuan Shinichi. Pantas saja dia tadi percaya diri sekali.

Yah, kemampuan Shinichi memang menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk lawan mereka sendiri. Tampaknya di babak kedua ini tim lawan benar-benar menghambat Shinichi. Mereka niat sekali membuat Shinichi terkekang dan tak bebas bergerak, terbukti dengan dijaganya Shinichi oleh dua orang.

"Sial, kenapa tim lawan bermain kasar begitu?" Kaito yang ada di sebelah Shiho tak bisa menahan kekesalannya dalam menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Siapa yang tidak kesal sih melihat pertandingan dengan permainan kasar begitu?

"Semoga saja Kudo bisa lepas dari mereka. Jujur saja aku ingin melihat gol Kudo yang seperti tadi di babak pertama." Kaito menambahkan.

"Hm, semoga Kudo tidak gegabah," Shiho hanya menanggapi singkat ucapan Kaito. Shiho tau Shinichi bukanlah orang yang mau mengalah. Dan karena keegoisannya itu, bisa saja membawanya ke dalam masalah, kan?

.

Pendukung SMA Teitan berteriak ricuh melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Kartu merah pun segera dikeluarkan wasit karena pelanggaran dari tim lawan benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi. Mereka… melukai Shinichi. Yah, mereka pikir dengan melukai Shinichi hanya akan mengeluarkan salah satu pemain dari mereka, kan? ini lebih baik daripada mereka terus menerus harus kewalahan mendapat serangan dari Shinichi? Dengan cederanya Shinichi, dia tidak mungkin bisa ikut bertanding lagi, dan tidak ada lagi lawan yang memberatkan bagi mereka. Licik? Itulah sepakbola.

Shiho bergegas beranjak dari kursinya, berniat menghampiri tempat para pemain dari tim SMA mereka. Shiho sangat yakin benturan yang diberikan lawan Shinichi tadi sangat kuat dan membuat Shinichi cedera parah.

Kaito yang tahu niat Shiho pun bergegas mengikuti dan menyamakan langkah, karena Kaito juga tahu benturan tadi… sangat disengaja dan benar-benar berbahaya.

Shiho dan Kaito terus berjalan cepat untuk melihat kondisi sahabat mereka yang tadi dibawa dengan tandu. Raut wajah Shinichi tadi benar-benar… kesakitan.

Sementara itu, pertandingan sempat berhenti dengan kericuhan penonton yang tidak terima atas kecurangan SMA lawan. Membuat papan skor dengan skor 3-1 menganggur begitu saja, karena skor terakhir yang diciptakan kembali oleh Shinichi di babak kedua lima menit lalu, akan menjadi cetakan terakhir baginya untuk pertandingan ini.

.

"Maaf, Mouri-san… bisakah aku melihatnya sebentar? Ah, ini patah tulang. Di mana tim medisnya? Ah tunggu… Mouri-san, jangan paksa kakinya untuk diluruskan begitu, ini patah tulang, bukannya keseleo biasa. Hattori-san, bisa kau panggil tim medisnya?" Shinichi terdiam menatap Shiho yang kini tengah sibuk mengoceh panjang lebar. Melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya untuk beberapa saat. Bagus, kenapa Shinichi merasa senang begini karena diperhatikan dengan Shiho?

"Kau, Kudo. Jangan bergerak-gerak sampai tim medisnya datang. Aku tidak menyangka tulangmu keropos juga ya sampai bisa patah begitu. Ah, Kaito, bisa kau bantu aku mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit di tasku? Yang botolnya bening, ah iya itu," Sungguh, Shinichi benar-benar takjub sekarang. Shiho rempong sekali sampai mengurusinya yang cedera sebegininya.

"Oy oy, Miyano! J-jangan bilang kalau larutan yang ada di tanganmu itu hasil percobaanmu yang kau katakan dua bulan lalu?" Shinichi menatap horror Shiho yang mulai mengoleskan larutan bercairan bening itu di sekitar betis Shinichi yang cedera. Bukan hanya patah, kaki detektif ini juga memar parah.

"Kau tenang saja, sudah kuuji selama dua bulan, kok. Lagipula tanganku juga kena cairan ini, jadi kalau ada apa-apa kita akan repot sama-sama," Shinichi sweatdrop. Baru diuji 2 bulan katanya? Hah bagus…. Berdoalah supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada kakinya.

"I-ini tim medisnya, aduh… kenapa kau sebodoh itu, sih Kudo sampai lengah kalau tim lawan kita licik begitu?" Hattori datang dan langsung mengoceh panjang membuat telinga Shinichi sukses meradang.

.

Shinichi yang tengah tiduran di ranjang kini menatap intens seorang Shiho yang asyik membaca buku tentang kimia yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Bosan. Yah, Shinichi bosan. Ke mana pula si Kaito ini? Katanya sih tadi hanya keluar sebentar ingin melihat kelanjutan pertandingannya, tapi kenapa lama sekali? Aduh, jangan buat Shinichi jadi khilaf karena berduan saja dengan Shiho, dong.

"Kau kenapa sih menatapku dengan tatapan _freak_ begitu? Menjijikan, tahu," krik… sial, kenapa wanita ini bisa tau kalau dia sedang memperhatikannya?

"Kau benar-benar terobsesi ingin menjadi ilmuan?"

"Hm? Tidak aku hanya iseng saja. Memang kenapa? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Detektif itu pekerjaan atau hobi bagimu?" Shiho menutup bukunya, mencoba fokus dengan percakapannya dengan Shinichi.

"Kau tahu, kan? aku serius bercita-cita menjadi detektif hebat. Aku mau fokus menjadi detektif setelah lulus nanti."

"Hm… tapi detektif bukan pekerjaan yang pasti, Kudo. Lebih baik kau mencari yang benar-benar fix, pengusaha misalnya? Atau pekerja kantoran? Dokter juga bagus... atau –"

"Menurutmu detektif bukan pekerjaan yang pasti? Bagaimana dengan _magician_? Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan cita-citaku, Miyano."

"Tentu saja menurutku pesulap juga hanya sekedar hobi. Yah, tapi kalau menurutku, jika kau yang jadi detektif pasti bisa. Analisismu selama ini memang menakjubkan, sih. Tapi kau jangan bangga karena aku puji, ya?" Shiho menyeringai. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya tertegun. Jadi, kalau Shinichi detektifnya pasti bisa, ya?

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih cocok… pesulap didampingi ilmuan hebat, atau detektif dengan partner ilmuan?" Shinichi bertanya serius sekarang, membuat Shiho mengerutkan dahinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Tunggu, kalau pesulap didampingi ilmuan, pasti dia akan menjadi pesulap yang hebat karena dibantu ilmuan itu menemukan hasil eksperimen baru untuk mengelabuhi para penonton. Aksinya pasti sangat menghibur. Yah, ilmu pengetahuan yang rumit bisa menjadi hiburan untuk masyarakat di tangan pesulap dan ilmuan itu sendiri," Oh begitu… jadi detektif bukanlah pasangan yang cocok untuk ilmuan, ya?

"Ah, tapi detektif dan ilmuan juga hebat. Seperti Watson dan Holmes di novel detektif yang sering kau baca itu, kan? kejahatan benar-benar akan lebih mudah diungkap jika mereka bekerjasama. Tapi, aku pikir aku lebih menyukai detektif dan sulap yang digabung. Bayangkan kalau misalnya mereka berdua bekerjasama mengungkap kasus-kasus hebat. Pasti suasana tegang akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri karena sulap," Shinichi yang awalnya merasa terbang kini jatuh _sweatdrop_ dengan tidak elit. Pesulap dan detektif digabung, katanya?

"Aku menanyakan mana yang lebih cocok antara ilmuan dan detektif, atau ilmuan dengan pesulap. Bukannya pesulap dengan detektif, baka!" Shinichi hanya bisa membatin miris dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Shiho menjawab melantur begitu di saat dia ingin mencoba serius. Memangnya dia homo, hah?

"Oh, itu kan hanya argumenku. Yah… mungkin aku memilih detektif dan ilmuan? Ah kau ku tinggal sebentar, ya? Aku mau ke toilet," Shiho memilih detektif? J-jangan-jangan…

"Kenapa?" Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho yang kini sedang beranjak dari kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Membuat Shiho sedikit terkejut karena cengkraman mendadak di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih detektif dengan ilmuan?"

Shiho terdiam. Shiho tahu, Shiho tahu semuanya. Shiho tahu dari awal arah pembicaraan Shinichi. Shiho mengerti arti dari detektif, pesulap, dan ilmuan dari awal. Tapi ia hanya berusaha berpura-pura santai di depan Shinichi dari tadi. Dia hanya tidak ingin… perasannya diketahui.

Tapi yang ia sendiri tidak menyangka, Shinichi akan bertanya sampai sejauh ini. Apa Shiho harus jujur?

"Karena…"

"Jawab, Shiho. Aku tahu kau mengerti ucapanku dari awal," Shinichi tidak peduli lagi, hilangkan nama Miyano dalam pikirannya dan ia akan dengan tegas menyebut nama kecil Shiho sekarang. Shinichi… sudah tidak tahan.

"Karena detektif itu kau dan ilmuan adalah diriku. Sudah cukup, kan?" suasana benar-benar berubah. Dan Shiho benci suasana seperti ini. Shiho tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui.

"Kalau begitu putuskan Kaito," Shiho tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat Shinichi. Putuskan Kaito, katanya? Apa Shinichi sedang menembaknya secara tidak langsung?

"Kenapa kau menerima Kaito kalau kau juga menyukaiku?" Shinichi sadar… Shinichi sudah tahu Shiho menyukainya. Dan Shinichi tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Dia sudah bertekad akan lebih jujur.

"Aku menyukaimu," Shiho benar-benar merasa pening sekarang. Kenapa secepat ini? Ah… dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Shiho melepaskan perlahan tangan Shinichi dan mulai kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak gegabah.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah aku dan Kaito… kenapa kau sepengecut ini?" Shiho menatap Shinichi tajam dengan kalimat datar.

"Aku pikir kau selama ini menyukai Kaito dan hanya aku sendiri yang kegeeran karena kupikir awalnya kau menyukaiku. Kau selalu mengejekku dekat dengan Mouri-san, kita selalu ribut, dan ah… sudahlah. Jangan buat aku merasa begitu menyesal, Shiho."

"Kau juga kan? aku pikir kau memang menyukai Mouri-san. Kau ikut ektra sepakbola, semua orang banyak yang bilang kalau kalian sangat cocok. Dan aku pikir, untuk apa aku terus-terus menyimpan perasaanku sedangkan kau sendiri tidak peduli. Makanya aku menerima Kaito."

"Dengan kau menerima Kaito itu membuatku kesal, tahu!"

"Kalau kau tidak kesal seperti ini kau tidak akan jujur, kan?! aku ini perempuan! Mana mungkin aku menyatakannya lebih dulu."

"Setidaknya beri aku kode! Kita selalu bertengkar selama ini. Kupikir kau hanya menganggapku sahabat yang menyebalkan selama ini."

"Aku sudah memberimu kode, kaunya saja yang tidak peka!"

"Kodemu kurang! Lagipula aku ini detektif yang realistis, mana bisa aku merasakan perasaan perempuan!"

"Sudahlah. Kalau aku menyukaimu juga, apa kau puas?!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku!" Shinichi berteriak kuat dan mengubah posisinya yang semula tiduran menjadi duduk, membuat Shiho terdiam tak membalas perdebatan panas mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaito? Kau mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita bertiga?" gantian Shinichi yang terdiam. Shinichi pening. Bagaimana bisa dia menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang tidak romantis seperti tadi? Dan bagaimana pula mereka bisa membahas masalah perasaan dengan perdebatan garang seperti ini? Ah sial, kenapa tidak romantis sekali?

"Wah wah wah… akhirnya kalian berdua mengaku juga, ya?" Shiho dan Shinichi tersentak dan refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kaito. A-apa Kaito mendengar semuanya? Dan apa tadi katanya?

"Yah, selamat deh! Oh iya, Miyano… kalau kau mau jadian dengannya sih jadian saja, lagipula aku menembakmu itu supaya Kudo bisa lebih jujur," wajah Shiho memerah. Oh, jadi ini rencana Kaito sejak awal.

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku?" Shiho memasang raut wajah tidak sukanya. Bagus, kenapa kau memancing amarah Shiho, Kaito?

"Oy oy, bukan begitu maksudku. Ini hanya rencanaku! Rencana! Aku tahu kok kau hanya terpaksa jadian denganku sejak awal. Harusnya kau senang, kau dengan Shinichi akhirnya tidak sok-sok jaga _image_ lagi!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kai!" Shinichi berteriak gemas, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukuli sahabatnya ini. Entahlah, dia tidak mengerti harus merasa senang atau marah sekarang. sial sial sial! Jadi mereka berdua masuk ke dalam jebakan Kaito? Hah… kenapa sih semua pesulap pintar membohongi orang?

"Benar-benar cari mati, ya! Hm… tapi terimakasih," Shinichi mengecilkan volume suaranya di kata-kata terakhir. Membuat Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat. Sabar Shiho, tidak ada gunanya kau mengamuk. Baiklah, Kaito hanya bermaksud baik. Tapi… ah, entah kenapa Shiho merasa sangat malu sekarang. Cih, hilang sudah harga dirinya. Kenapa seorang Kaito bisa-bisanya mempermainkan mereka berdua sampai mereka bersikap norak macam cemburu-cemburuan begitu, hah?

"Yah, silakan bermesraan! Aku mau keluar dulu, ya? SMA kita menang, dan maju ke babak selanjutnya dengan skor 4-1."

Kaito pergi dari ruangan itu. meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho berdua kembali.

"Eh? Apa tadi katanya? SMA kita menang? Hahahaha!" Shinichi tertawa gila. Membuat Shiho _ilfeel _di tempat.

"Oh, bagus… apa pengakuan Kaito barusan membuat otakmu miring sebelah, Kudo?"

"Shinichi… panggil aku Shinichi. Ingat taruhan kita sebelum pertandingan tadi, Shiho-chan?" dan Shinichi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yah… baguslah, 3 bulan dengan sifat malaikat Shiho, ditambah lagi kaki Shinichi cedera parah, jadi… Shiho harus benar-benar merawat kakinya dengan sikap yang feminim tanpa kalimat-kalimat sarkastiknya, kan? apalagi… mereka pacaran sekarang.

"Hilangkan embel-embel chan menjijikan itu atau –k"

"Taruhan itu berlaku mulai detik ini, jadi… tidak ada penolakan," Oh Tuhan, tabahkan hati Shiho sekarang.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berbicara begitu, Kaito… kau bohong, kan tentang strategi untuk menyatukan mereka itu?" Kaito menatap Heiji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum miris.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin Kaito bermain-main dengan Shiho waktu itu. Dia serius. Hanya saja, dia mengalah. Karena dia tahu, Shiho benar-benar menyukai Shinichi sejak dulu.

"Kalau aku memaksakan keinginanku, hanya satu orang yang akan bahagia dalam cerita ini, tapi kalau aku mengalah, akan ada dua orang yang bahagia di cerita ini. Tentu saja semakin banyak yang bahagia itu lebih baik, kan?"

"Kau bicara apa, sih? Sok puitis begitu," Heiji mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Jadi, endingnya… detektif dan ilmuan, ya?

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Huwoooohhhh! Sialan ini jatohnya drama abissss, serius ini udah diedit biar ceritanya gak melankolis banget dan jatohnya malah aneh, hiks.

Oy, Pelicuuuuy! Bangga kau yeee, aku buat 12 lembar spesial buat kado ulang tahun kau yang ngaret 2 bulan hawhaw. Selamat ulangtahun telat, Felllll! Hahaha. Komen kau harus panjang pokoknya, gak mau taooo.

Aduh, tolong, maaf ya Shihonya OOC, Kaito sama Shinichi apalagi. Sorry sorry hiks. Terus ini alurnya kecepetan coooy! Wahahaha, abis saya gak mau lama-lama ngetik dibagian scene terakhirnya, takut jatohnya drama lebay wakakak. Harusnya ini dipotong jadi 3 chap, tadi udalah kelanjuuur. Eh btw saya suka scene Shinichi nembak Shiho! Aduuuh, itu scene terkeren*memuji diri sendiri*. Adu mulut gitu masih sempet-sempetnya nembak hawww. Pokoknya sekali lagi maaf, saya maksain ngetik ini. Udahlah, ga tau mau bilang apa lagi.

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
